I'm Not Handing Him Over
by Zeitlose Alters
Summary: One-shot. After the recovery of Wall Maria, The Military Police want Eren...Levi isn't letting that happen. Inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this isn't really set anywhere specific in the SnK timeline. i just placed it after Wall Maria's recovery. Just a quick one-shot i typed after seeing a picture on Tumblr.**

Rain gushed from the dark clouds above the streets and thunder rumbled. A shot of lightning shattered threw the sky. But that wasn't the spectacle going on tonight on the streets of the newly-recovered Zhinganshina. It had taken five years and a lot of good soldiers to restore the district to what it once was.

Several members of the Scouting Legion, and Commanders Erwin and Nile stood in a circle around two figures-their green cloaks whipping in the stormy winds. The patter of rain against the Maneuver Gear tapped through the air. All the soldiers in the circle had their swords drawn and fixed on the two figures on the center: Levi and Eren.

Eren lay bridal-style in Levi's arms unconscious and wrapped in his captain's cloak. The hood draped down over Eren's eyes and little drops of rain dripped off the wet fabric onto his face. Levi looked across the pavement at Hanji, who also had her swords aimed at the two men even though she clearly didn't want to. She looked jittery and anxious to leave, but like everyone else, she was under strict orders.

A poorly-stifled sob came from behind Levi. He whipped his head around to look behind him. His wet hair twirled with him and sent droplets flying before landing on his forehead. The cry had come from a young girl and Levi recognized her once he saw the red scarf hanging from her neck. Mikasa. Levi's concentrated expression softened slightly when he saw her. He knew she didn't want to be here-with her weapons pointed at her own family-but like Hanji and everyone else surrounding him and Eren, she was under orders.

"Do I have to tell you a third time, Levi?" Nile spoke annoyed, "that Jaeger boy is a threat to humanity. We got back Zhinganshina and he did his job. The deal was that you Scouting Legion people got him, and then you'd accomplish whatever mission you wanted him for. Well now he's done his job and the brass want him...so hand him over!"

Levi turned his head back to face Nile. Even though he didn't realize it, Levi tightened his grip on Eren and narrowed his eyes at Nile. The young boy flinched but didn't wake up.

"He just saved your ass, Nile! I'd be a little more grateful if I were you," Levi wasn't giving Eren up anytime soon. Now he was just buying time with a shouting match.

"He's been out cold for a day and a half! Hmm...Levi, how do you know he isn't already dead?!" Nile's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Well I'm sorry to prod, but if you had just spent a week in a Titan fighting to recover Wall Maria, I'd think you'd be a little tired to!"

Erwin spoke up, " Levi, I know that this is hard. We've all become attached to Eren in some way. I don't want to let him be handed over and executed, but I have no choice. The brass ordered him handed over," he sounded like a father trying to comfort a child rather than a military leader trying to force a surrender.

"How can you not want Eren executed after all the bloodshed that came from trying to protect him?" Nile was condescending at best and Levi was visibly tensing, "I mean...he is _technically_ responsible for the death of your squad. Oh, and let's not forget what's-her-name...Petra, was it? Isn't it Eren's fault that her corpse is rotting in the middle of nowhere?"

A couple of gasps and various whisperings arose from the ring of soldiers. Levi took a deep breath and walked over to Mikasa before handing Eren off to her. She returned her swords to her Maneuver Gear and took her adoptive-brother's arm over her shoulder. Levi stood there for a second and let what had just happened soak in. Though he appeared cool and collected on the outside, on the inside he was a sweltering ball of somber fury.

The captain turned and walked towards Nile. His boots making quiet splashes in the puddles as his pace gradually quickened until he was up to almost a jog. When he was a few feet away from the commander, he raised his arm. When Levi was about a foot away from Nile, his fist flew forward. A solid punch square on the commanders jaw knocked him flat on his back. A couple soldiers giggled quietly as Nile pushed himself up onto his elbows.

Levi ran a hand through his sopping hair, "don't you _ever_ say her name again. A groveling pig like you will only soil it."

He walked back to Mikasa and took Eren up in his arms again. Eren's eyelids fluttered and he moaned quietly. She tugged on Levi's sleeve as he was walking away.

"Please, Eren might wake up soon...and he's already woken up once with swords pointed at him wanting to kill him...don't let it happen again," Mikasa pleaded formally.

Levi nodded for her to follow him. They walked out of the ring and headed for the nearest building. Levi paused in front of Nile, who was now standing back by Erwin trying to pop his jaw back.

"No matter who gives the order...I'm not handing Eren over. Tell that to the brass."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-ok so this was only supposed to be an itty-bitty one-shot but you guys begged for a chapter 2 so i caved and wrote one. and for those of you who were wondering, Armin isn't dead, i just didst want to writ him in. so here you go and Mikasa has another kick-ass woman-powered rage-fueled redemption at the end so...ENJOY! **

The fireplace crackled in the far corner of the room and a couple sets of Maneuver Gear lay crumpled by the door. Eren was stretched out on the sofa under a giant blanket the covered him and the floor around the sofa. His wet clothes lay in a sopping pile in front of the fire and he was now wearing some old clothes they had found. Eren's hair was still slightly wet and glistened in the firelight.

Levi sat on a stool next to the sofa up by Eren's shoulders. He hadn't bothered to change as he was too concerned for Eren. Mikasa walked down the stairs; still in her wet uniform. She was running a towel through her hair and her scarf was draped over her shoulder. The girl walked over to the fire place and wrung out the scarf. Water puddled on the floor by her feet as she hung the precious thing on a rack near the fire.

The funny thing was, this wasn't even their house. It was just a tiny inn off the street where they had been standing. Levi had kicked the door in and walked down the hall and into the first room he saw. There was a closet upstairs where they had found some clothes and that huge blanket that probably had taken months to knit. Some MPs were pacing out side the door and their boots made the floorboards creak when they walked.

Mikasa walked over, stood by Levi, and looked down at Eren. Levi looked up at her when he realized she was next to him.

"He's going to be alright. Eren just has to rest," Levi broke the silence.

Mikasa nodded silently and sat down in an unoccupied space in the middle of the sofa. The movement made Eren's eyelids flutter and this time...they opened. Mikasa's heart jumped and she scooped him up in her arms and held him tightly-much like she had done so many years ago when he first emerged from the Titan after believing her was dead. She cried into his shoulder and squeezed him tighter.

"Eren!"

"Mi...kasa? Zhinganshina...the Titans..."

"It's ours. The gate was sealed!"

Before the moment could continue, the door opened and Nile stepped in. Hanji and Erwin were standing behind him.

"Ahh...so I see that that little shit was alive after all," Nile gave a smirk to Mikasa.

Mikasa's expression changed to one of anger and the desire to murder someone. She stood up, pulled her scarf off the rack, and wrapped it around her neck; all the while her eyes were focused on Nile.

"Hey, what's with her?" Nile laughed.

Mikasa walked over to the commander and pulled a spare blade from one of the sets of Maneuver Gear on the floor. She grabbed him by the collar, pulled him into the room, and threw him against a wall. Before he could so much as move, Mikasa drove the blade into the wall an inch from Nile's head. Her hand still held him by his collar. Levi rose and took a step forward; Erwin and Hanji stood in the doorway and watched. No one reacted though.

"That '_little shit_' is the only family I have left," Mikasa hissed through gritted teeth. Her grey eyes flashed with fury, "and he just saved your snobby ass and those of your utterly stuck-up military pigs you call soldiers. If I were you-which I thank God every day that I'm not-I'd be damn grateful! So think about that before you go and order his execution. If this ever happens again  
for any reason...I will hunt you down and do all of tonight to you, Commander Nile."

Mikasa let Nile go and when he was at the door, she planted a solid foot in the center of his beck and kicked him out of the room, literally. He hit the floor in front of Hanji (who was staring down at him and trying to keep her composure) and Erwin (who was in the same position as Hanji). He scurried to his feet and out of the hall as fast as he could. Mikasa pulled the blade from the wall and sheathed it back into its slot in the Maneuver Gear.

She returned to her place on the sofa; Hanji and Erwin walked in. Eren propped himself up on the armrest as the two walked in.

"Well...the good news is that we recovered Zhinganshina. The bad news is...that we still have to get to your basement," Hanji piped in.

Eren nodded and slumped back down on the sofa. The four walked out and let Eren sleep. His key draped down out of his shirt and hung loosely from his neck-reflecting the firelight across the room. The key that held that answers to his past and his future. The key that held everything he had ever known...or will know.


End file.
